Painted Savior
by Princess Athelia
Summary: Kagome is a superstar and inuyasha is her bodyguard. He was hired when kagome, unknown to her, begins reciving annonomes threts in her mail. will he be able to find the culprit before the oscers? R&R!!!


Howdy everybody… what's hangin? Hehehe. Well… this story is based on the movie "the bodyguard" with Whitney Huston and Kevin Costner! (How do you spell his last name?)I watched it today I was just influenced. Well the song in here is by 

Mariah Carey and it's called 

'Through the rain', and its on the CD 

'Charmbraclet'.

Well… on with the disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. * Sniffle * I don't own anyone on inuyasha * sob * and I never will!!!! ***Wail!** * But this is my story idea and if anyone wants to copy me…. Lemme know! K ^-^ on with the story.

Prolog 

Kagome walked down the deserted corridor. Glancing slightly out a window…* She walked slowly over to it and leaned on the sill. She starred out at the bright lights that seemed to paint a giant Picasso picture on the horizon, with the background of the pink and purple sunset. She smiled placing her chin on her hands. "Its beautiful isn't it young one…" a voice said behind her. 

She turned slightly to meet the face of a kindly old man. She kept her young smile and turned back to the beautiful view. "Yes… yes it is." She said gazing at the beautiful view. 

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You know… if you look closely… you can see a picture." He said smiling. "But it is up to your heart what you see." He added wisely. She nodded and didn't even notice the worried look on the man. 

"You should be going know Kagome. Before it's too late." He said. She smiled at him and took of her coat handing it to him. Under her coat she wore a sparkly silver dress. The back of the dress draped so low it exposed her entire back and in the falling sun it shimmered. Her heels matched her dress with their shimmers from the silver material. In her raven hair were silver sparkles, and if she had wings she would look like a fairy princess.  

The man looked at the sight out the window and frowned as the lovely young lady walked away. He ran a hand through his old white hair. He had to act fast. She received another letter. And eventually… if the problem wasn't solved he'd have to frighten her poor youthful and free spirit. He would hate to see her in fear. 

He wondered what kind of man would send such hateful letters to the beautiful young flower. He ran his hand through his hair again and concentrated on the view before him but only noticing the words that were written on the horrible letter imprinted in the lights.

He new it was his imagination. If any other man had looked at the lights then they surly wouldn't have seen what he saw. He walked away from the horrible sight trying with all his might to forget about the threat. He would have to look for a man to protect her.

He had to act soon…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "GET DOWN!" The Man yelled fiercely forcing a man to duck behind an old blue beat up car. The man didn't even think of arguing and did what he was instructed. "Try not to breath so much…." The first man said. The other one nodded. 

"Um…" He began. But he was cut short.

"Do you want to die? Shut up old man!" He shouted silently listening closely to his surroundings. The other man nodded quickly. 

"Yes Inuyasha!" The man said quickly. Inuyasha glared at him quickly and he shut up again. 

Inuyasha pulled out his gun and pointed it at a nearby trashcan. He aimed it carefully. He concentrated really hard and was about to pull the trigger when he felt a shove on his shoulder. He triggered the gun and it missed its target by about 5 ft, giving away their position. 

Inuyasha stared in disbelief for a second then growled at the man. "MYOGA! I'm debating on if I should just go join him!" He yelled grabbing the man's arm and running away from their spot. Myoga gasped.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha!" He apologized loudly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pulled the man into a new hiding spot. 

"Now shut up! And don't move!" He said urgently. He would have shouted but he didn't want to give away their position.  Finally he saw their target round the corner. And before Myoga could do anything he jumped out of the hiding spot with both hands clutching the gun and shot. 

The man had spotted him just before his fire but he was only able to shoot once. Inuyasha rolled over to the car so he wouldn't be shot. He peeked around the corner and saw the man lying on the ground with a pool of crimson blood surrounding him. 

Inuyasha smirked at the fallen villain. One thing was for sure… he was never being this man's bodyguard again. 

He smacked him over the head. "Myoga you dope! You gave us away! You could have died!" He shouted at the old man who was dusting off his jacket. "Or worse! I could have died! You better double my pay!" He shouted.

"Now, now Inuyasha there is no need too loose your head. You'll be paid what you deserve." He said calmly. Inuyasha hit him on the head again and stalked of to his car. Myoga fallowed him quickly. 

"Hurry up old man. I have places to be!" He shouted at the man to hurry up. He did as his bodyguard told him. Inuyasha ran a hand through his long white hair before driving off into the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome walked onto the stage and smiled at all her adoring fans. She waved at them smiling brightly. "Hay guys!" She said into the microphone. "How's it goin'?" She asked. There were many, many replies and she just smiled and giggled. "Great!"

She smiled out at the viewers and prepared to sing as the music began. 

"When you get caught in the rain  
With nowhere to run  
When you're distraught and in pain  
Without anyone  
When you keep crying out to be saved  
But nobody comes  
And you feel so far away  
That you just can't find your way home  
You can get there alone  
It's ok  
Won't you say  
  
  
I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain  
  
  
And if you keep falling down  
Don't you dare give in  
You will arise safe and sound  
So keep pressing on steadfastly  
And you'll find what you need  
To prevail  
Won't you say  
  
  
I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain  
  
  
And when the wind blows  
And shadows grow close  
Don't be afraid  
There's nothing you can't face  
And should they tell you  
You'll never pull through  
Don't hesitate  
Stand tall and say…  
  
  
I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
On my own and I know  
That I'm strong enough to mend  
And every time I feel afraid  
I hold tighter to my faith  
And I live one more day  
And I make it through the rain  
  
  
I can make it through the rain  
And stand up once again  
And I live one more day and I  
I can make it through the rain  
Oh yes, you can  
You're gonna make it through the...  
Rain..."She finished and here ears nearly burst with the amount of cheers coming at her. She smiled and began to sing her next song. She was unsuspecting on the amount of change that would come to her beautiful superstar life, or the amount of danger. 

She was purely ignorant…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What da yah think? Good bad? Great, horrible? Well press the go button and review for me! Its been about a month since I did any typing so sorry for any mistakes…. He, he, he. 

In the next chapter Inu is ganna be recruited! And kagome is ganna be annoying! Kouga and kikyo… shippo, sango and maybe miroku will also be in it. I've already decided who the bad guy is though…muahahaha. I haven't decided what to do with fluffy though…. U.U if anyone has any ideas for him tell me! Cause he **has** to be in the fic! He is my favorite! ^-^ Him and Miroku! And does anyone no the names of the grandpa? Kagome's grandpa…

Fluffy: as long as I come out alive I'm fine…but you better not make me look stupid you pathetic girl. 

Athelia: oh no… I would never dream of that! ***Laughs evilly rubbing her hands together*** 

Fluffy: -.-u 

Inuyasha: well I got to kick butt in this chapter so I'm happy. Make the rest like that.

Athelia: this is a love story… not just a violence thing. 

Inuyasha: hay I have a good idea! Lets drop the love story thing and just make it so I kick everyone's butt!

Athelia: *steals his sword and hits him over the head with it* You stupid dog…

Inuyasha: you…. Little…b-

Athelia: *thumps him over the head again* language puppy, language.

Inuyasha: *mutters under his breath*

Kagome: *steals sword from Athelia and thumps Inuyasha on the head* SIT!

Inuyasha: *falls too the ground painfully* what'd you do that for wench!

Kagome: for the thousandth time inuyasha! My name is kagome! Ka-Go-Me! K-A-G-O-M-E! Understand! Sit!

Inuyasha: wench…

Kagome: Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Athelia: ……… You better go before the lovebirds get gruesome!

Kagome & Inuyasha: WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS! ***Chases after the poor defenseless author***

Athelia: *Runs for her life* HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMEMBER To review!!!!!!! *Runs over a mountain hill being chased*


End file.
